Seul
by Jinkoo
Summary: Klaus se retrouve seul avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie... [Spoiler E12S04 / Songfic]


_SongFics:Chanson « Kuroi Namida » de l'animé « Nana » & Série : « The Vampire Diaries »_

_Résumé : Klaus se retrouve seul avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie... [Spoiler E12S04]_

_Disclamer : Les personnages, la chanson et la traduction des paroles appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne me fais aucun argent dessus !_

* * *

_**- ****SEUL**** -**_

_** Les nuits où j'ai prié pour que demain n'arrive pas sont si nombreuses que je ne peux les compter.**_

_**Je me laisse battre par la pluie ayant perdu rêves et amour. Je pleure, pleure et pleure encore **_

_Les yeux rivés sur les gouttes de pluies ruisselant sur la vitre du salon, il finit par croiser son propre regard. Ne déviant pas, il contempla l'effet étrange que cela laissait voir. On pouvait presque imaginer des larmes parcourant ses joues... Quelle étrange idée... Il était l'être le plus puissant de ce monde, il avait le pouvoir d'engendrer des créatures monstrueuses restant sous son contrôle alors pourquoi est-ce qu'au plus profond de lui il se sentait si vulnérable ? Si vide ?_

_Une photo attira subitement son attention... Il se déplaça lentement, butant contre le mur invisible qui le retenait prisonnier... Contenant une nouvelle vague de colère, il se contenta de fixer la chevelure d'or qui encadrait un visage souriant... Il détourna finalement les yeux, il devait se changer les idées... Aujourd'hui il avait encore perdu un frère et même si sa haine envers la poche de sang le rongeait de l'intérieur, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose... Quelque chose qui le consumait bien plus profondément... Et observer l'image ne pouvait que lui faire un peu plus mal encore..._

_** Que me faut-il pour avancer sans feindre d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? **  
**Si je ne peux pas croire en moi-même, en quoi pourrai-je croire ? **  
**La réponse est si proche que je ne la vois pas... **_

_Il était celui qui avait connus le plus de chose, celui qui avait vécu toutes les époques depuis que leur mère leur avaient offert l'immortalité. Il connaissait tout, avait tout vue, avait tout eu... Rien ne lui avait jamais résisté... Rien... jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Reportant son attention sur son reflet ruisselant, il laissa un rictus contrarié s'installer sur ses lèvres. Une seule chose s'opposait à lui actuellement et c'était sans doute cela qui l'avait conduit là où il était aujourd'hui, dans cette prison de magie... là où la sorcière l'avait piégé._

_Il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu de doute en lui, que s'il n'avait pas eu le besoin croissant d'être auprès d'elle, jamais il se serait ici. Il aurait prit le double et aurait disparu de cette ville.. Mais non... Elle était ici et il n'avait pas réussit à s'éloigner quand il en avait eu l'occasion... Il détestait ça... Cette sensation étrange qui le parcourait quand elle posait son regard clair sur lui... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait ressentir ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ignorer tout cela ? Par sa faute et son obstination sa famille disparaissait..._

_** Moi, qui verse des larmes noires ****j****e n'ai plus rien.  
Cette tristesse excessive qui ne peut s'exprimer avec des mots ****e****t qui me fait si mal.****  
****Je ne peux pas la supporter seule **_

_Tournant en rond comme un animal en cage, il chercha quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à passer le temps.. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sauver pour le moment... La sorcière avait vraiment bien réussit son coup... A présent il se retrouvait seul et il n'aimait pas l'être... Surtout pas aujourd'hui... pas maintenant... Pas après tout les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés... Il avait envie de boire, de se changer les idées... Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans ses pensées... Il ne voulait pas entendre les paroles de Damon résonner dans son esprit..._

_« Tu as peur que Caroline ne te pardonne jamais »_

_Peur... Comment pouvait-il avoir peur ? Il était l'Hybride ! Le plus puissant de tous ! Pourquoi devait-il avoir peur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'au moment où il devait préparer sa vengeance il n'arrivait qu'à ressentir une crainte incompréhensible ? Remarquant quelques feuilles posées sur l'un des meubles de salon, il s'en saisit tout en attrapant le crayon à côté. Voilà qui allait pouvoir le faire penser à autres choses... Voilà qui allait pouvoir occuper son esprit..._

_** Je suis épuisée de pleurer au milieu de la nuit. Ce visage que j'ai dessiné n'est pas le mien.  
Je cesserai de sourire pour cacher mes faiblesses. Je cesserai et je cesserai et je cesserai encore... **_

_Réalisant soudain que la silhouette qu'il esquissait lui était des plus familière, il balança la feuille d'un geste colérique. Pourquoi était-elle dans sa tête ? Ne résistant pas, il laissa son regard se pose sur le dessin au sol. Son visage se dérida l'espace d'un instant. L'esquisse laissait deviner une jeune fille barrant sa poitrine avec ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, souriant un peu plus. Le souvenir qui remontait en lui était des plus précieux. Il se remémora chaque moment... Même si elle l'avait prise pour un autre à ce moment là, il avait goûter à quelques choses qu'il voulait connaître à nouveau..._

_Il se rappelait chacun des endroits où elle avait posé ses lèvres, chaque partie de peau qu'elle avait frôlé... Et le goût de ses baisers le faisait encore frémir alors que... Il revint subitement à la réalité... Peut-être qu'à cette époque il pouvait encore espérer séduire la jeune femme... Mais à présent cela était tout simplement impossible... Il avait fait couler bien trop de sang... Il avait dépassé les limites qu'elle aurait peut-être pu accepter... Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin au moment où la Maire avait rendu son dernier souffle... _

_** Avancer sans feindre d'être quelqu'un d'autre est-elle la chose la plus difficile au monde ? **  
**Si ça vient de toi, je me contenterai d'un quelque chose sans forme précise, je ne veux plus rien de fragil****e **_

_Se relevant brutalement, il envoya volé la table qui lui barrait le chemin avant de percuter douloureusement le mur invisible. Telle une tempête il se laissa aller à la destruction de la pièce où il était enfermé. Il ne voulait plus penser... Il ne devait plus penser... Non... Tout cela l'avait affaiblie... Pourquoi était-il venu dans cette maudite ville ? Pourquoi avait-il croiser la jeune fille ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était t-elle pas un simple vampire comme les autre ? Pourquoi son sourire le faisait sourire ? Pourquoi son avis lui importait-il ?_

_Laissant sa colère prendre le dessus, il continua la destruction de la pièce, balançant tout les objets qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il hurla, encore et encore. Il voulait sortir d'ici ! Il voulait assouvir sa vengeance et disparaître à jamais... Il voulait éteindre cette humanité qui semblait lui dicter sa loi. Il désirait redevenir celui qui se moquait de tous les autres... Celui qui ne voulait qu'une chose, son armée d'hybride, son armée d 'êtres contrôlés..._

_** Même si je crie en versant des larmes noires il arrivera un lendemain que je ne connais pas.**  
**Si je devais continuer à vivre avec cette même douleur je voudrais disparaître au loin.**  
**Même si je sais que ce serait égoïste... **_

_Dans un nouvel élan de rage il se projeta sur la barrière ensorcelée avant de tomber lentement au sol. Relevant la tête, il aperçu une nouvelle fois le visage souriant de la jeune femme... Son cœur se serra... Il se souvient de ce jour sur le banc... ce jour là ils avaient un peu parlé... Elle avait sourit... Elle avait rit... Il avait ressentit quelque chose et il était persuadé qu'elle aussi... Mais elle refusait de le reconnaître... Il savait qu'à plusieurs reprises elle s'était servit de ses sentiments pour le distraire mais il était certain qu'au fond d'elle même elle appréciait cette attention et que malgré toutes ses phrases mordantes elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. _

_Secouant la tête il se surprit lui même à espérer qu'elle est réellement des sentiments à son égards car c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse un jour lui pardonner ses actes... ses erreurs... Il se releva et retourna près de la fenêtre. Observant la pluie qui continuait à tomber, il se laissa replonger dans ses souvenirs... Se souvenant du jour où il avait sentie que ses émotions changeaient pour celle qui n'était à ce moment là qu'un simple dommage collatéral..._

_**Moi, qui verse des larmes noires je n'ai plus rien.**_

_**Cette tristesse excessive qui ne peut s'exprimer avec des mots me fait si mal. **_

_Il se rappela de la détresse qu'il avait lu dans son regard... Une jeune fille fragile, perdue... Ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle désirait... N'ayant pas encore trouver son chemin dans sa nouvelle vie... Ayant peur de mourir... Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'avait autant touché... A cette époque il avait décidé de montrer à son premier hybride qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses ordres. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à son emprise... Pourtant ce jour là, c'était lui qui était tomber sous l'emprise de quelqu'un... _

_Posant son front sur la vitre glaciale, il soupira légèrement. Jamais il ne pourrait revoir cette expression dans le regard de la jeune fille... Jamais il ne pourrait la voir lui sourire à nouveau... Jamais elle n'accepterais à nouveau de partager une danse avec lui... Il avait tué la mère de celui qu'elle aimait... Ses amis venaient de tuer son frère... Quel futur pouvaient-ils bien avoir après tout ça ? Un mouvement attira son attention à l'extérieur. Il releva la tête et s'immobilisa. Dehors, une jeune fille à la chevelure doré l'observait... Il remarqua une étrange expression au fond de son regard et avant qu'il ne pu dire quoi que se soit, elle avait disparue dans la nuit..._

_**Même si je crie en versant des larmes noires il arrivera un lendemain que je ne connais pas.**_

_**Si je devais continuer à vivre avec cette même douleur je voudrais disparaître au loin.**  
**Même si je sais que ce serait égoïste... **_

**-FIN-**

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez:D ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou juste envies de réagir, laissez des reviews ;D !_


End file.
